Power Ranger Brown
by Gundamite127
Summary: It is the time of the Ninja Power Rangers and a new Ranger has shown up, holding the long lost Velociraptor Coin. He is from the future and he has come from a timeline in which the original Rangers were killed and has come back to prevent it.
1. Chapter 1: New Friend?

**Chapter 1: New Friend?**

**Location: **Angel Grove Rec Center

Billy, Rocky, Adam, Kat, Aisha, and Tommy entered the Rec Center to see a new face behind the juice bar. The man was about 23, easily 6 feet and dressed in jeans, a white T-shirt, a denim jacket, and a brown cowboy hat. He looked up at them, and started for a second like he was surprised to see them, then quickly broke into a wide grin.

"Hey, there." He called to them.

Somewhat confused, the six returned the greeting. Kat then asked, "Where's Ernie?"

"He's on vacation and he hired me to fill in. Name's David." He had a slight Texan accent.

Billy and Adam went over to the videogames, Aisha and Kat sat down at the bar and ordered smoothies, and Rocky and Tommy went over to the mats and began warming up to practice.

After serving the smoothies, David looked around and then called to Rocky and Tommy, "Hey, it's kinda dead here for now. Mind if I spar with one of ya?"

They looked kind of surprised for a second, then Tommy shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

"Cool." David came out from behind the counter and walked over to the mats. He took off his jacket and shirt and they could see he was in _very_ good shape.

"I'm afraid my style is a little unorthodox, so be warned."

They faced off. At Rocky's signal, the sparring match began. It didn't take long to see that the two were pretty evenly matched. Blow after blow was launched only to be blocked, ducked, or evaded. All of a sudden, David started to drop to the floor for what looked like a leg sweep, but when Tommy jumped David quickly put one hand to the ground and executed an amazing dropkick that sent Tommy sprawling. David leaped to his feet and went over to the stunned Tommy and, with a slight smile, helped him to his feet. When he pulled Tommy to a standing position, he surreptisiously whispered into his ear.

"Ask your friend about the seventh coin."

Then he shook Tomm's hand and said out loud, "Thanks for the match. You're pretty good."

Still a little stunned, Tommy replied, "Thanks, you to."

David picked up his shirt, hat and jacket and put them back on. It was only then that those watching noticed that he hadn't even broken a sweat.

As the six Power Rangers watched the man go back to the juice bar as if he had done nothing more than go for a walk, they each wondered the same thing, _Who is this guy?_


	2. Chapter 2: New Enemy

**Chapter 2: New Enemy**

**Location:** Rita and Zed's Evil Moon Fortress

Goldar was on patrol through the halls of the Moon Fortress when he spotted the light. It had appeared outside the door of Finster's lab. He paused for a second, pondering. Could this be a new device that the old monster-maker had created? Before he could decide what to do-, get help, charge into the lab, or draw his sword- the light began to twist into a swirling tunnel. Seconds later, a figure emerged. Goldar drew his sword and confronted the new arrival.

He was well over six feet tall, with what appeared to be black, bone-plate armor over his torso, shoulders, forearms, and shins. He was bald and his skin was dark red and his eyes were pitch black.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I destroy you?" challenged Goldar.

In answer, the figure raised a hand and twitched two fingers. Goldar slammed back into the wall and stayed there, frozen. In a hissing voice he spoke just six words, "Take me to Rita and Zed."

Goldar struggled for a minute to try and free himself then gave up and said, "Release me!"

The figure twitched another finger and Goldar began to choke.

"Okay, okay." he wheezed.

"Good." The figure replied then lowered his hand and Goldar fell to the floor gasping. He got up and grudgingly led the way down the corridor to the Fortress' observation room.

"Someone to see you, my Lord and Lady."

Zed and Rita Repulsa turned to see who Goldar had escorted into the room.

"Goldar," Zed admonished. "Why did you bring one of Finster's creations here."

After a pause, he added, "I don't remember even requesting another monster."

"This, um…" Goldar stammered.

The figure knelt to the floor. "Telekenisis, Commander of the Dark Hunters Legion. I'm from the future.

"I'm here to make sure you succeed against the Power Rangers as my timeline dictates."


	3. Chapter 3: New Ranger

**Chapter 3: New Ranger**

**Location:** Power Ranger Base

Alpha 5 was performing a routine surveillance check when the monster alarm sounded. Zordon appeared in his time-warp cylinder.

"Alpha, there is a time anomaly in Angel Grove Park that is disgorging monsters."

"Aye-yi-yi, Zordon. I will contact the Rangers."

**Location: **Outside the Angel Grove Rec Center

"Got it, Alpha. We're on our way." Tommy turned to the other Rangers who were gathered around him.

"A time anomaly?" asked Billy. "Must be some new tactic of Zed and Rita's."

"Whatever it is," added Rocky, "we've gotta shut it down."

"Right." Tommy replied. "IT"S MORPHING TIME!"

The six teens quickly morphed into their alter-egos, the Ninja Power Rangers. They then teleported to Angel Grove Park, ready to take on this new threat- not realizing that they were going to be in for a very tough fight, nor that they would have help.

**Location:** Angel Grove Park

The six Rangers ran into the area where the anomaly was. They could see a monster standing in the midst of what looked like black-and-gold Super Putties. There were about twenty of them.

"Let's get 'em!" shouted Tommy. They charged at the strange Putties. As they neared, they noticed that there was another difference between these Putties and the Putties they knew, no "Z" on their chests. They barely had time to register this when battle was joined.

It was quickly evident that the Putties were also much stronger and better skilled than the kind the Rangers were used to. To make things worse, the monster in the middle of the throng of Putties was alternately shooting flames onto his foot and launching fiery kicks at various sites within the park, as if it had no worries about the Power Rangers whatsoever.

The tide quickly turned against the Rangers, the Putties were just too strong. It looked like they would not win this one and Tommy was about to order a retreat, when a figure appeared on top of a sculpture. The figure was wearing a Power Ranger suit similar to theirs, but it was brown, a color they had never seen before on a Power Ranger.

"Hey, meatheads!" the figure taunted the Putties. "Didn't think you'd see me did you?"

The Putties turned and charged him.

"_Raptor Claws!_" Long, razor-blade like claws sprouted from the Ranger's fingers and he leaped into battle. His hands struck with ruthless efficiency- ripping, tearing and slicing with gruesome and deadly effect. Soon the mass of Putties were lying at his feet, savagely slain.

The battle had finally drawn the attention of the monster.

"You!" cried the being. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"What'cha gonna do about it?"

"Raaaaahhhhhhggggg!" A fiery blast flew from the outthrust foot of the monster.

With an effortless grace, the Brown Ranger leapt into the air in a corkscrew twirl. In midair, he produced a large throwing knife and hurled it at the monster. The flying blade found its target in the monster's throat. With a gurgle, the monster dropped to the ground, dead.

The Power Rangers stood, shocked for a second as the Brown Ranger landed, then turned and walked towards them.

"You guys okay?" he asked. His voice sounded familiar.

"Y-yeah," stammered Rocky. "H-how, did you…?"

"Huh? Oh, the knife." He walked over and plucked the blade from the monster's neck.

"Lethal neurotoxin. Dead before he hit the ground."

Adam motioned to him. "Better get away from that thing before Rita and Zed make him grow."

"Don't worry, he won't be revived by them. He's not one of theirs."

"Huh?"

Before the figure could respond, a flash of light hit the body.

"Thought they couldn't make it grow!" shouted Billy.

"It's his partner." The Brown Ranger pulled his Blaster, thumbed a switch and fired at the body with a cry of, "_Inhibitor!_" The blast struck the body and the light beam disappated.

"Partner?" They all looked up, and there, on the top of the hill was another monster.

"Very good, Brown Ranger. You remembered that an Evocator is always partnered with an Absorber. Now, can you defeat me?" the monster pulled a pair of wicked looking blades from behind him. "I… think… _NOT!_"

"We'll see about that!" The Brown Ranger pulled a sword from nowhere with a cry of, "_Raptor Saber!_" He then shouted, "_Split!_" and separated the sword into two. With a battle cry, he leapt toward the monster and the battle was joined.

Both fighters leapt and dodged, slashed and parried. The Brown Ranger soon proved himself not only a masterful fighter, but a man willing to do anything to win. At several points, he paused the swordplay to get in a shot. Once he even blasted his opponent in the groin. Finally, he blocked both swords to the side and used them to leap up and drive his knee into his opponent's chin. The monster stumbled back, and the Brown Ranger knocked the swords from its hands then drove his foot into its stomach, driving it to its knees. With a final double swipe, the monster was decapitated.

The Brown Ranger pulled his Blaster and quickly disintegrated the bodies of the various bad guys with precise blasts. He then turned to the stunned Power Rangers, nodded, said, "See you later." clapped his hand over his wrist, and teleported away.


	4. Chapter 4: Brown Revealed

**Chapter 4: Brown Revealed**

**Location:** Power Ranger Base

The Rangers stood looking at a computer projection of the mysterious Brown Ranger. For Billy, it reminded him very much of when they first encountered the Evil Green Ranger. Except that _this_ Ranger was not fighting them, but monsters from the future. He _was_, however, extremely brutal.

"Who _is_ this guy?" wondered Aisha, echoing the thoughts of everyone.

"Voice is slightly familiar." Rocky offered.

"Fighting style is very unusual." added Adam.

"I think I might have an idea." Tommy turned to Zordon. "Zordon, do the words 'seventh coin' mean anything to you?"

Zordon's face seemed to start for a second. "The seventh power coin was the one coin that never landed either way during the coin toss with Rita. It fell into a crevice and disappeared. The coin's symbol was the Velociraptor.

"How did you know about the seventh coin, Tommy?"

"That new guy at the Rec Center, David, he told me to ask my old friend about it."

"David, the Brown Ranger?" Kat seemed incredulous.

"Actually, it makes sense." Billy countered, his mind racing. "He appeared the same day as the anomaly and the Brown Ranger, plus, he had that unusual fighting style. We all saw it."

"But what is he doing here?"

"Let's find out. Alpha, where is David now?"

"He's locking up the Rec Center for the night."

"Let's go."

**Location: **Outside the Angel Grove Rec Center

David was just putting the keys in his pocket when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around into a defensive posture, then relaxed when he recognized the six teens coming towards him.

"Easy, David!"

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"We know who you are, David."

"And who might I be?"

"The Brown Ranger."

David smiled. "So you figured it out. Pretty fast, guys."

"We've got some questions for you."

"How about I tell you the answers at the base?"

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5: Dark Future

**Chapter 5: Dark Future**

**Location:** Power Ranger Base

David looked at the Rangers assembled around him, glanced at Alpha and took a long look at Zordon. Then he took a deep sigh, closed his eyes, and began.

"I come from the future. I future where you failed to stop Rita and Zed. A future where you were destroyed. A future ruled by evil.

"In my time, there are Rangers, but they are outlaws, rebels. There are no cohesive teams, no multiple-Ranger Megazords. We are hunted like animals.

"Rangers in my time cannot fully protect the world. We must fight only to protect strongholds of human resistance. We fight to keep ourselves alive.

"I told you that we are hunted, but I have not told you by who. Those beings I killed today at the park were from my time and they are the ones that hunt the human resistance and Rangers especially. Those Putties are known as Dark Putties. The other creatures are Dark Hunters, part of a race of beings born and bred to hunt Rangers.

"They are the reason Rangers in my time are so lethal and brutal in their fighting style. We cannot afford to fight fair.

"You have probably figured out why I am here. I have come back to make sure you survive. What you don't know is that it is not Rita and Zed alone who killed you in my timeline.

"You see, they had help from the leader of the Dark Hunter Legion, Telekenisis."

The Rangers and Alpha stood, stunned. Zordon, on the other hand, quickly asked a very pertinent question, "What can we do to help?"

"Just trust me. I'll also train you to fight to survive."

Just then, the alarm went off.

"What's the problem, Alpha?" asked Tommy.

"It would appear that Zed has created a new monster."

"Doesn't sound too difficult."

"Think again," said David, who had been looking in the viewing globe. "He's being supported by about thirty Dark Putties."

"Dark Putties or not, we must do what we can to stop him. _It's Morphin' Time_!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"White Ranger Power!"

The six Ninja Power Rangers stood in their Power Suits. With a nod, David reached behind him and pulled out the Velociraptor Power Coin.

"_Morph It Up_!" he flipped the coin into the air, grabbed it in mid air, then slid it into the strange watch on his wrist. He clasped the inside of the wrist and held the morpher in front of him, coin pointed away.

"Velociraptor!" a coating of light spread from the morpher over him then faded to reveal the Brown Ranger Suit.

"Let's _go_!"


	6. Chapter 6: Difficult Battle

**Chapter 6: Difficult Battle**

**Location:** Angel Grove Park

The seven Rangers ran into the area of the park where the monster was wreaking havoc.

"Dark Putties can only be destroyed with extreme violence," warned David. "Draw your weapons and follow me."

"My weapon is long-range, only." Kat reminded.

"Then use your Blade Blaster."

David reached out and flipped his sword into view. "Raptor Saber! _Split_!"

"Power Sword!"

"Power Axe!"

"Power Lance!"

"Power Daggers!"

"Blade Blaster! Blade Mode!"

"Let's _go_!"

The seven charged into the fray. Blades whistled through the air, cutting into Dark Puttie flesh. The futuristic foot soldiers tried to battle back, but were being cut down like the cannon fodder that they were. The battle was going the Rangers' way.

Then, the monster let loose with a blast of electricity. The blast was an uncontrolled energy discharge, frying every Dark Puttie standing as well as knocking down the Rangers. The monster laughed- a loud, hissing sound that sent David's anger into overdrive. He jumped back to his feet and set his blades, turning to face the monster.

"You think that will stop me?"

"You will die Ranger, for I am no ordinary monster. I am Hunter-born."

"Hunter-born?" wondered Tommy.

"Born from the blood of a Dark Hunter." answered David. "Telekenisis must have given Zed the secret of birthing Hunters."

"So, you are the one come back to change what must not be changed. The one who wants to free the pitiful human race. Know this, human, you _will_ fail."

"Fail or not, you won't be around to find out." with that, David charged forward, blades flashing.

David and the Hunter-born spun and dodged, slashed and parried performing a deadly, high-speed dance. David slashed at the monster, and it dodged at the last second. The monster swiped but David parried with one sword and struck with the other. The monster took the deftly placed sword strike with a hissing roar. David followed up with a spinning heel kick that caught the monster across the jaw. It staggered back, stunned. David then launched a drop kick to the creature's chest that sent it flying.

As the creature staggered to its feet, David threw one of his swords. It spun end over end before burying itself in the Hunter-born's face. The monster gave a strangled cry and dropped to the ground. The resulting explosion requisite of any of Zed's defeated creatures sent the sword flying back into David's waiting grasp. He turned to the others- who were visibly entranced by the brutality of the killing stroke- and wiped the monster blood of his sword.

That was when the lightning blast from Zed's staff struck the decimated body. As David whirled around the monster was reconstituted into a much larger form.

The remaining Rangers quickly jumped to their feet.

"_We need Ninja Megazord power, now!_"

One after the other, the six Rangers called their Ninja Zords. They leaped into the cockpits and brought their Zords together to create the Ninja Mega Falconzord. The massive robot turned to face the reborn Hunter-born. A brawl ensued, one that the robot began losing.

In frustration, Tommy hit an intercom button. "David, we could use some help up here!"

"Thought you'd never ask." David pulled his wrist to his mouth and spoke into his morpher. "Raptorzord, I need you!"

A bright circle of light appeared in mid air for a minute, then winked out, revealing a huge brown velociraptor robot. David put his feet together and crossed his arms in front of him. He disappeared in a flash of light.

Although no one else could see it, he had reappeared in the cockpit of the robot, his Raptorzord. He quickly pressed one of two large, red buttons.

The bottom part of the Zord's legs flew off to reveal more human ones and the legs straightened to resemble that of a human's. The tail also detached and flew into the air. The arms folded inward and human-like arms folded out. The four leg-halves formed a shield that attached to the left arm and the tail formed into a large sword and landed in the right hand.

"Raptorzord Warrior Mode online!"

"_You will still fall, humans_!" the monster struck the Ninja Mega Falconzord and knocked it down, then turned to face the newcomer. "_I am more agile than your robots could ever be_!"

"That's what you think." David pressed the other button and a large, bowl-shaped contraption lowered to a few inches above his head. "This Zord can move with my _thoughts_, and at a similar speed, too."

With a roar, the monster charged, electricity sparking from it's claws. Without a moment's hesitation, the Raptorzord caught the energy on its sword, then threw it back with a slash. The monster simply absorbed the energy and closed the distance, to close for the Raptorzord to use it's sword. But David had other tricks up his sleeve.

Two of the leg segments that made up the Raptorzord's shield flipped out at the touch of a button and began to kick the monster repeatedly in the head. The monster fell back a step, wounded. The Raptorzord then kicked in a very unsportsmanlike place, sending the monster back a few more steps.

Now the sword could be used. The Raptorzord slashed the monster across the body and it fell back even further to where the Ninja Mega Falconzord was climbing to its feet.

"Okay, guys. Double sword strike on three.

"One…

"Two…"

"_NOOOOOOOO_!!!!!"

"_Three_!"

The two swords struck, one into the chest and one into the back of the neck. With a final scream, the monster dropped to his knees, then fell over and exploded. The fight was over.

**Location:** Rita and Zed's Evil Moon Fortress

"Damn!" Telekenisis pounded his fist on the balcony railing.

"_He has a Zord_!?" shouted Zed turning on his visitor.

"Of course he does, you fool. He is a Power Ranger."

"You _dare_ call me a fool!"

"Will you calm down Lord Zed. You wouldn't last five minutes in a fight against me." Telekenisis turned to face the irate evildoer. "Or do you need a demonstration?"

"Patience my Lord." cautioned Goldar. "We do not yet know what he is capable of. Do not forget our mistake with Ivan Ooze."

"You would do well to listen to him, Zed, for I am even stronger than the illustrious, if ultimiate useless Ooze."

As Zed calmed down, Telekenisis turned back to the view screen he had set up. _So much better than that stupid spyglass_. "I had not anticipated that he would summon his Zord from my time. It is of no matter. The other six Rangers will have a hard time with what I next have planned for them. A few more tests of their abilities and shortcomings will let me know how to bring them down.

"And once I have decided which Hunters I need, not even the Brown Ranger will stop us!"


	7. Chapter 7: Evil Possession

**Chapter 7: Evil Possession**

**Location: **Angel Grove High Courtyard

The next afternoon, the courtyard of Angel Grove High was busy with the usual after-school hustle and bustle. That was, until Bulk and Skull walked into view. The two bullies/losers quickly zeroed in on a nerd. Within seconds, the poor kid was being wedgied by Skull as Bulk laughed. There were a few shouts of, "C'mon Skull, let him go." and, "Un-cool, guys." As well as one or two short laughs by the more bully inclined.

By this time, the six Rangers were starting over to try and get the pair to back down. What no one saw was the tall figure standing in the shadows looking at the scene. He watched as the six managed to drive off the bullies. As the situation diffused and the crowd broke up, the figure raised its hands and began to mentally manipulate Bulk and Skull. Following the mental commands of the figure, the two wandered over to the alleyway where it was hiding.

When the troublesome two reached the alleyway, they noticed the figure.

"W-who are you?" Bulk quickly overcame his intial fear with bluster.

"Your new master." The figure raised its hands again and two balls of dark mass flew out and into the mouths of the two hapless youths. The two staggered out of the alleyway, hands clawing at their throats as the dark mass forced its way deeper into their bodies.

As the two continued to writhe, people began to take notice.

"Hey, what's up with them?" Billy turned to see what was up.

"Uh, guys?" the others turned to view the scene.

"What's going on? What the-?"

Bulk and Skull suddenly dropped to the ground, twitching.

"Somebody go get a teacher!" shouted Rocky, running over to check on the pair. Before he got there, there was a flash of light. When the light cleared, everybody saw the Brown Ranger standing over the two.

"Everybody, get _back_!" Rocky stopped and stared at the Brown Ranger, incredulous.

"Are you _nuts_? They need medical help. They might already be dead."

"They are dangerous."

"Danger to who? The earthworms? They're _unconscious_!"

"They've been possessed by Telekinisis."

_That _got Rocky's attention.

"Possessed? What? How?"

"Telekinisis has taken over their bodies and they will soon turn into monsters."

"Can you stop it?"

"The only way to handle a Dark Hunter possession is to wait for the transformation and then defeat the monster."

"That will turn them back to normal?"

"Usually."

"_Usually_?"

"There is a twenty percent chance they will die." The Brown Ranger turned his attention to all assembled.

"Everyone clear out. The percentage goes up if they kill someone."

That bit of information sent everyone in the area running. The six regular Rangers ducked around to the back of the equipment shed and transformed, then returned to help the Brown Ranger.

"Blades only," he instructed. "Their possessed body chemistry can't handle an energy blast. It could kill them."

As the seven drew their blades, the bodies of Bulk and Skull began to mutate into monsters.

The monsters stood and turned towards to the seven protectors of the world.

"You will die, Rangers!" hissed mutant-Skull.

"Lord Telekinisis commands it!" added mutant-Bulk.

"Remember, they may be Bulk and Skull underneath, but they must be killed in order to save them." With those last words of instruction, David charged. The other six followed him and the battle was joined.

It was quickly evident that the six regular Rangers had never faced anything like a Dark Hunter possession. The monsters quickly dodged David and began laying into them. Sparks flew in copious amounts as the Ninja Rangers took blow after blow. David landed a flying kick on the back of mutant-Bulk and got his attention. With a swipe of his sword, David also managed to get mutant-Skull to attack him as well.

As the two once-human creatures turned to him, they swiped into his midsection, throwing him back. David's experiences were evident as he turned over in midair and managed to land on his feet. He split his sword into two blades and beckoned.

"Let's go, fuckers!"

The monster's charged, electricity sparking from their claws. David dodged and spun, looking for an opening. The two monsters covered each other perfectly. David was being pushed up against a wall. He had nowhere to go. He realized he might die.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two monsters howled in pain and stumbled back, clawing at the Power Daggers embedded in their backs. Aisha had thrown them from across the courtyard. David didn't waste a minute, driving his swords into their guts.

The two dropped to their knees, then fell over. David dropped to his own knees and placed his swords over the back of the monsters' necks.

"What are you doing? They're defeated!"

"I have to draw out the dark mass embedded in their bodies or they won't turn back."

David concentrated and his swords began to glow. After a few seconds, the glow spread onto the fallen monsters until it covered them completely, all except a small spot in their solar plexuses. David lifted his swords and placed the tips at the dark spots. The dark spots began to get larger until they broke from the surface onto the tips of the swords. David then stood up and pointed the swords to the heavens. With a cry, the swords launched energy into the sky. When the energy blast ended, the dark matter was gone.

Seven pairs of eyes moved from the swords down to the fallen creatures. Five seconds passed, then ten. Twenty. Thirty.

Finally the glow began to recede from the bodies. Where the glow disappeared, the bodies returned to normal. When the glow disappeared completely, Bulk and Skull sat up.

"What happened?" moaned Bulk.

"You were possessed by an evil force." Explained David. "I managed to draw it out."

Bulk and Skull looked at him, blankly.

"What are you talking about?"

"What do you remember last?"

"Letting go of that nerd because of those idiots." Skull looked around. "The Power Rangers? Man some serious stuff must have gone down for them to be here. Maybe we _were _possessed."

With a sigh, David said, "Take it easy for a while." Then with a nod to the other Rangers, he teleported out. After a stunned second, the others did the same.

**Location:** Power Ranger Base

"So," Adam asked David, "what happened to them. I assume amnesia isn't a normal side effect."

"No, it isn't. Telekinisis must have augmented his powers. Which means he needs an additional power source."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Telekinisis is at Zed and Rita's Lunar Palace."


	8. Chapter 8: Future History Lesson

**Chapter 8: Future History Lesson**

**Location:** Angel Grove Rec Center

David strode into the Rec Center and headed for his usual spot behind the counter. The other six Rangers walked over to talk with him, as it was rather quiet in the Center. It seemed that very few were going to venture out after what had happened with Bulk and Skull. The students who had been in the courtyard had quickly spread the tale of the battle the Power Rangers had waged with the possessed bullies. Many had speculated on where the grim determination and deadly skill of the new Ranger had come from, as this was not the attitude or style of a Power Ranger of _their_ day.

As the six younger Rangers sat down, David seemed to snap out of a trance. He blinked at the six teens as if seeing them for the first time. Then he smiled, turned and began to fix drinks. After a minute he handed them their usual beverages. The silence grew heavy.

Finally, Rocky broke the silence.

"David…" Rocky drew a cautious breath before he asked a question that had been burning in him since the day they had learned where David came from. "Do you know exactly when and how we were… defeated?"

David drew a shaky breath, then responded, "I have been waiting for that question for days."

His eyes moved over the six, then he spoke again. "You were not all defeated at the same time."

"Kimberly and Billy were to have fallen against that Hunter-born we fought a few days ago so I have already changed my own history.

"Aisha was killed a few days later in a battle with another Hunter-born, but that probably won't happen now as Telekenisis most likely doesn't have another fallen Hunter or Hunter-born to collect blood from. Adam was injured in that same battle.

"Adam, Rocky and Tommy died a day later fighting two Hunters, although Tommy managed to strike down the last Hunter before he expired.

"After losing his champions, Zordon was forced to flee Earth along with Alpha shortly before Telekenisis destroyed the base."

The six sat in shocked silence for a few seconds. They had gotten used to the idea that they might die, but had not really considered how it might happen until now.

Finally, Tommy summoned up the courage to inquire, "How do people in your time become Rangers? There can't be any more coins, can there?"

David grinned sourly. "Various relics and items have been found in my world that can be used to morph. When a Ranger falls, often the enemy cannot find their morph item, and a new person assumes the duty of Power Ranger.

"At the time I left, there were twenty Rangers in the world."

Kimberly asked quietly, "Who was she, David?"

"Huh?"

"The one you lost, the one that made you decide to come back to save us?"

David smiled sadly. "Very astute, Kimberly. The one I lost was my wife, known to the world as the Orange Ranger. Her morph item was a fragment of Tommy's old shield armor.

"Actually, it was her morph item that enabled me to come back. Its power was enough to open the rift, though that relic was destroyed in the process."

Just then, the Rangers' communicator watches chimed. Zordon's voice came through.

_Rangers, I need you back at the base. Alpha may have located Telekenisis._


	9. Chapter 9: Location Revealed

**Chapter 9: Location Revealed, Plan Made**

**Location: **Power Ranger Base

The seven Power Rangers coalesced on the teleportation pad in the main room of the Power Ranger base from seven beams of light. When they stepped off the pad, Alpha turned to them.

"Rangers! It is looking like we will have the chance to change the future." Alpha's normally slightly panicky demeanor seemed to have changed slightly in response to the desperate and dangerous situation. He was now _very_ panicky, but there was a slight steely edge to his voice.

"Zordon said you have located Telekenisis, Alpha?" David was, as usual, all business.

"I have, but I don't think you are going to like this."

"It seems that your old foe is in a _very_ protected place," Zordon sounded a little worried, too. "He is in Rita and Zed's moon palace."

"I should have known he'd return to his parents." David had a wry smirk.

"_What_?" exclaimed all six Ninja Rangers and Alpha.

"Forgot to tell you that one, did I?" David's smirk was now an ironic grin. "Telekenisis, Lord of the Dark Hunters, is the only child of Rita and Zed. He killed his parents when he was twelve and ascended to their throne as ruler of Earth. In fact, they were his first attempts at possession. He forced them to fight each other to the death and used their blood to create the first Dark Hunters."

"He did _what_?" shouted Billy.

"Man, this guy is hardcore," exclaimed Rocky.

"Full Dark Hunters are still created from the blood of Telekenisis' possession victims," continued David. "That's why the Rangers of my time created ways to free those possessed by him without killing them."

"Rangers, if we could return to the topic at hand?" Zordon sounded a little impatient.

"Sorry, Zordon," apologized Kimberly.

"And here I thought you were immune to impatience," David quipped. When the other Rangers glared at him, he winced. "Sorry, bad habit."

"Zordon, what can we do to stop him?" Tommy turned back to Zordon.

"Simple," interrupted David. "I go there and take him out."


	10. Chapter 10: Plans For An Assault

**Chapter 10: Plans For An Assault**

**Location: **Power Ranger Base

"No way!" shouted Tommy. "There is no way you are doing this without us!"

The other five Ninja Rangers vocalized their agreement at nearly the same decibel level. David turned from the Morphing Grid console where he was calculating the coordinates of Rita and Zed's moon palace. "Not a chance, guys."

"Why not?" exclaimed Kimberly.

"For one thing, your suits aren't configured for space fighting. I can't get a teleportation inside the moon palace so you'd need some way to breathe until you got inside. My suit is configured for it because I've had to fight in places where the air isn't safe to breath for a human."

"I can easily make that configuration, given a little time." interrupted Billy.

"Second," David continued, "I can't take the risk that one or more of you could get killed or captured. That would give Rita and Zed an advantage we can't afford, even if I can kill Telekenisis."

"Look," Rocky said, "we've been living with the specter of death hanging over our heads for years. We've stopped everything Rita and Zed have thrown at us, from Putties to monsters to Goldar and even Ivan Ooze."

"And what happens to the world if you fail because you didn't have backup?" added Aisha. "Telekenisis gets another shot and we might not be able to stop him. We have a chance to stop him _now_ and it will only get done if we work _together_!"

David looked at the six determined, stern faces and smiled sheepishly. "Geez, I've gotten so used to fighting alone that I've forgotten what it's like to have comrades. Alright, Billy, you get to work on some kind of oxygen system for your power suits, Alpha and I will coordinate the Grid to get us all as close as we can to the palace, but I'm not making any promises.

"And be aware, we may have to fight our way there, possibly through Dark Putties, Hunter-borns and even Dark Hunters. Also watch out, because Telekenisis is the most dangerous foe you have ever faced."


	11. Chapter 11: Moon Battle

**Chapter 11: Moon Battle**

**Location: **The Moon

Seven beams of colored light touched down on the plains of the Sea of Tranquility. A second later the lights were gone, replaced by the seven Power Rangers. They looked around for a second, until David pointed towards a formation a half-mile away, "That's the palace."

"You sure?" asked Tommy "Looks like a big rock pile."

"On the biggest flat plain on the entire lunar surface?" countered Billy, before David could speak. "He's sure."

Rocky nodded. "Let's go, then." He started forward only to be stopped by David's outstretched sword.

"Hang on, something isn't right. There should be defenses…" He raised his right hand and tapped the side of his helmet.

"What are you doing?" Adam looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Heads-Up Display radar," David explained. "Where I come from you learn to be wary of anything being too easy." His head suddenly snapped to the right. "Gotcha."

"What?" Aisha sounded slightly scared.

"High-energy-output reading. Probably a cloak generator." He started across the plain. "Stay here and form a defensive ring," he shouted back. "We're about to be very busy."

Three leaps took him nearly a half-mile. As he was coming down from the third, he swung his swords. They hit something and sliced through it in a huge burst of light. The air around them suddenly shimmered. Then a ring of over two hundred Dark Putties appeared out of nowhere.

"Crap," whispered Tommy.

That was when the Brown Ranger made his move. David leapt into the air, his boots ignited and he jetted towards the castle.

"David! Where are you going?" shouted Aisha.

"Too fulfill my destiny. Keep 'em busy guys. Telekenisis is my problem, not yours!"

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Billy managed, and then the battle was joined.


End file.
